Frequency
by writer4ever1995
Summary: This is a re-write of the 3rd season episode "Frequency", with my OC, Joy Harris, added in. P.S. - read "New Face", my fic introducing Joy first before you read this one.  ATT: will not be updated for a while. sorry I dont have the ep. accessible anymore


_So what this is is a re-write of the 3__rd__ season episode of "Emergency" entitled "Frequency". This is set about 10 months after "New Face", my other fanfic introducing my OC, Joy. I wanted to write some stories in between this one and "New Face", but I'm having trouble coming up with storylines. So if anyone has any suggestions, let me know. _

* * *

Chapter One

Joy sighed deeply as she nestled into the warm corner of the leather couch and curled her legs up under her. Roy and Johnny were currently working on the squad, and that gave her some time to catch up on her reading. She had borrowed the spicy romance novel from the public library some time before but had never had time to read it.

After reading a whole two pages, loud voices from out in the bay broke her attention. Grunting, she pushed herself off the couch and left the book on her seat, running into the bay to see what the commotion was about.

She just barely missed getting tackled by Johnny, who was trying to head off Boot. She realized the dog had something clutched in his teeth.

"Stupid…" Johnny started, but was interrupted by the speaker blasting out their alarm.

_Squad 51. Traffic accident with injuries. Westbound freeway, west of the off ramp._

Johnny rushed to push the tool chest out of the way and Roy acknowledged the dispatcher. "Squad 51, KMG365."

Joy pushed herself to the middle seat of the squad, pulling her helmet off the wall and clamping it down on her head definitively. Johnny and Roy jumped in the truck on either side and Roy started the engine and the siren, and the squad rode out of the station.

The squad was silent as usual, until the dispatcher's voice broke through. _Squad 59, heart case. 1329 Holme Street. 1329 Holme Street._

Squad 59 acknowledged, and Roy ruefully remarked, "Sounds like everyone's working today."

Johnny said, "yeah," and Joy said "Hm", and the squad continued on.

"How far up is it?" Roy asked.

"Should be just past this next offramp." Joy said, pointing out the front window.

As they passed the ramp, the scene was now obvious. Three cars and a truck were parked in a small emergency stop off the freeway. Joy could see two people kneeling down around a man who was on the ground. A woman in a fur coat was leaning against the hood of the police car.

The squad stopped short of the scene and the paramedics jumped out, retrieving their equipment from the bays on the side of the truck.

Vince ran up. "He's still conscious but getting a little shocky. That man claims he lost control of his car."

Roy nodded and the four quickly jogged back to the victim.

"Drew!" Johnny exclaimed.

Joy instantly realized the connection, and knelt down next to the police officer. The whole left side of his face was covered in blood.

"It's Drew Burns." Johnny explained quickly. "Hey Drew?"

The officer slowly looked to the right with glazed eyes and half-grinned at Johnny. "Hey, Johnny. How do I rate to get the county fire department's best paramedic?" He said breathlessly.

"Just lucky, I guess." Johnny said, grinning wryly at the officer.

The civilian who had been kneeling next to Drew with Vince looked up at Vince and said, sobs in his voice, "I couldn't help it. The little car backed into my lain and I had to swerve to avoid it. I didn't see the policeman till it was too late. I couldn't avoid it. My reflexes have gotten to slow, I guess. I've been driving for 70 years and I haven't ever gotten into trouble. Not even a parking ticket!"

Joy looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she continued getting the vitals on Drew.

"Any recent illnesses or allergies, Drew?" Johnny asked, leaning over the patrolman.

"Allergic to ragweed." Drew laughed sharply. "Guess that don't really matter anymore."

Johnny ignored the sarcasm and gently pressed on his ribcage. "Does this hurt?"

Drew's face contorted. "Oh yeah."

Johnny glanced to the side at Roy. Roy instantly understood his message and looked down. Drew most likely had internal hemorrhaging, and a lot of it.

Joy and Johnny continued to work on the officer while Roy set up the biophone and Vince interviewed the older man.

"Rampart base, this is rescue 51." Roy spoke into the phone. He waited, and then glanced at Johnny. There wasn't any reply.

Johnny continued testing Drew's muscles and reflexes for signs of pain, opening up his jacket and feeling his shoulders.

Drew's face again contorted as Johnny's fingers probed his right shoulder.

"That hurt?" Joy asked him gently, scribbling on a piece of paper from the pad attached to the biophone. Drew nodded.

Dr. Brackett leaned over the intercom phone and pressed the speak button. "59, go ahead with lead 2."

_Rampart Base, this is rescue 51._

Brackett glanced at the phone and hesitated.

_Rampart, this is rescue 5-1, do you read?_

Brackett leaned over the phone. "Rescue 59, stand by while we receive transmission from 51. Go ahead, 51."

Roy continued. "Rampart, we have a policeman, approximate age 25. He was struck by a car off the freeway. The BP is 90 over 60. Pulse rate is 120. The respiration is 20, the patient is still conscious."

"There is pain in the left shoulder area." Joy scooted over next to the biophone. "Tenderness in the left lateral rib cage. And there's tenderness in the upper left quadrant of the abdomen."

Roy repeated this to the biophone. "The patient probably has some sort of internal injuries. Request permission to start IV."

_Affirmative on the IV. Ringer's, 10 milligrams IV. And stand by while we monitor from 59._

"Standing by, Rampart."

Johnny straightened up and glanced down the freeway. "Where's that ambulance?"

"It should be any minute now." Vince replied. "I radioed for it as soon as I called you guys. It could be tied up in traffic."

"Johnny!" Drew mumbled.

Johnny leaned down over him. "Yeah, Drew?" He placed his ear next to Drew's mouth.

"You call Pam." Drew mumbled.

"Alright, I will." Johnny nodded.

"Johnny, i-if I don't m-make it…" Drew stuttered.

"Now come on, Drew, cut it out." Johnny reprimanded him.

"Tell Pam she's the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Drew's voice faded away and his head lolled to the side.

Johnny pushed himself up and looked at him hard. "Drew?"

Joy leaned over him and put her fingers to his neck. "I've got a pulse." She said, glancing at her watch.

"Rampart Base, this is 51. Our patient has lost consciousness." Roy said, picking up the biophone.

Brackett started to pick up his pad to take notes with 51, but 59 cut in. _Rampart, this is rescue 59. We have a full arrest. Repeat, we have a full arrest. We'll send a strip. Now going into V-fib._

Brackett grabbed the strip as it pushed out of the EKG machine.

_Rampart, this 51, over?_

Brackett leaned down. "51, stand by. 59 has a full arrest."

Roy bit his lip and continued to hold the receiver to his ear.

"What's happening?" Johnny almost yelled at him.

Joy touched his shoulder momentarily, restraining him.

Roy glanced at him. "Full arrest." He shrugged.  
Johnny muttered something under his breath and dropped back down to take Drew's pulse again. He pulled his hand away and hesitated, and then reached for his surgical scissors from his holster. "Alright, listen, I'm going to start another IV, maybe we can keep him going for a little while till 59 gets clear."

"I hope they make it fast." Joy said, as she quietly assisted Johnny.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Frequency is one of my favorite episodes and it was easy to add Joy in at parts._


End file.
